


Melt

by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon



Series: Any Way the Wind Blows [8]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ancient Beings That Are Still Dorks In Love After Eons, Doggy Style, Erebus Is Best Boy With A Brand New Favorite Thing, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Impotence, Kneeling, Mega Sudden Orgasm, New Explorations, No such thing as too much lube, Nyx Is Best Girl With A Brand New Favorite Thing, Primitive Beings Getting More Modern, Prostate Massage, Strange-form Intimacy, Switching, Tails, Wings, rediscovering sexuality, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon
Summary: A Companion fic to Ice Cold to the Touch -Erebus and Nyx try out the new things Thanatos suggested for his dad's struggles in the bedroom....
Relationships: Erebus/Nyx (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Any Way the Wind Blows [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590340
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> .... It's been a while, but here we be, re-emerging from the shadows....
> 
> This work picks up directly following Erebus and Nyx's departure from Hermes and Thanatos' home in [Ice Cold to the Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185599/chapters/58253536)
> 
> Warnings and heads-up for themes and instances of:
> 
> Anal fingering, for the first time, and all the sensations and overwhelm that entails  
> Ogling and voyeuristic thinking  
> Newly surfacing dom-sub / top-bottom dynamics that are different to past dynamics (new situations necessitate switchery)  
> Trips down memory lane that bring up feels  
> Strange-form Intimacy - including wings and tails and feral noises and mind-blanking
> 
> Many thanks as always to my beta feeshy, Rissa, for her Headspacer assistance and double-checking of our shared timelines and NyxEbus family planning....
> 
> .... Enjoy...!

Erebus brought Nyx and himself back into reality just inside their cavern in the mountainside, far above the forested valley floor. He didn’t give either of them a chance to admire the view or find their balance on the stone. He kissed her, harder and more desperately than he had in seasons, as the reality of what he was going to ask of her crashed over him in a landslide of tingling warmth and titillating shivers of desire. She melted against his body, her hips grinding forward against his own; he grunted once with the friction, enjoying the dull flickers of pleasure, but it wasn’t enough.

He was still tingling  _ back there _ , and he hoped she wouldn’t think it was too different, too  _ opposite _ to everything they’d ever done before….

She loved him.

It had to be enough….

* * *

Nyx gasped when her consort pulled his lips from hers; their foreheads fell together, the familiar contact one as intimate as any kiss or gentle touch in otherwise secret places. 

The fact that he needed that particular gesture told her how unsure he was: when Hypnos had broken his arm, when the Keres had baited that lioness and come home covered in gold and red streaks, when their dream-weaving twins had gotten lost in other minds while honing their crafts - each time, her sweet and loving Darkness had grounded himself from panic by this simple motion, this calming rest in moments of upheaval. 

She molded herself into the emotional shape he needed, the wings of her power as his lover and heart-song wide-spread to keep them in the air over the break-bone ground of his unspoken fears.

“My Erebus, you can tell me now, can’t you?” Her fingers found their way to the ties binding his clothing at his shoulders, swiftly dancing through the knots until the fabric fell away. She shifted closer to him as his arms pulled her tighter against his body, and she peeked with her lowest eyes as a worried frown tightened his lips. “You can tell me; I promise I won’t be mean about whatever it is….”

His breath was a shiver through aspen boughs when she finished speaking. He squeezed her tighter for a moment and then stepped away, releasing her so she staggered slightly, flaring her wings for balance. Her consort began pacing back and forth through the main cavern of their home, his tail flicking in irritation, maybe desperation; she couldn’t help but lick her lips as she eyed his naked body.

_ Cosmos, he’s so pretty.... And mine…. _

Erebus finally stopped in the middle of the room, half-turned toward her with his body but looking down at the base of the wall, hiding his face behind his curly icy locks. His voice was quiet with something like shame. “What if it’s entirely backwards from everything we’ve already tried…? What if I’m… spent… after, and I can’t give you what you want, what I  _ know _ you still want from me…? What if you don’t like having to do most of… this…?”

In the silence following his fears, she knew what he needed to hear: how could she not? They’d been together for nearly their entire existences, for nearly the entire existence of reality itself….

“My darkness, my sweet love, what I miss most, what I’ve always wanted most, is to see you enjoying yourself as much as I enjoy you. I miss seeing you in pleasure, I miss being able to bring you that pleasure. I want to know what you’ve found out, and I want to try it with you - that’s it! No if’s or anything else. I want that. So, please…. Spill!”

He chuckled, and the sound was a little brighter, a little softer in a good way. She walked carefully to him as the hard-tense lines of his body eased; she took his hands in hers and waited for him to explain his need.

“.... I….” His forehead met her own again and he pulled his hands from hers, wrapping her into his arms again. He breathed deeply through his mouth, dragging the air from between their bodies to drown in their love. His next words were a dark rasp, shadowy as the spaces between stream-rocks under the moon. “I want to feel your fingers inside me…. I need to feel  _ you _ , inside me….” His hands coasted down her back, fingers dipping slightly past the swell of her ass and barely brushing the space between through the fabric of her dress. “Here….”

The pieces clicked in her mind, and her hands tightened around his back, clawing him as a shiver of lust threaded its way through her very soul. “Mmmmm, Erebus, that sounds… greeeaaat….” She leaned away from him slightly, squinting all her eyes at his. “We’re idiots, huh, that we never even thought of this ourselves…?” He murmured a laugh and leaned in to kiss her again; she allowed it, until the needy lust his words had sparked inside her soul began trickling between her legs in threads of silken desire. She pulled her hands between their bodies and pushed against his chest. “Yes, my darkness, I want that. I want to do that for you. Now, please?”

He nodded, and then his eyes flared wide for a short moment. He spun and prowled toward the table against one wall where she kept her herb jars and tools. He bent, and she ogled his ass, thinking that yes, indeed, she was an idiot, a huge idiot not to have considered this before: he had such a nice ass, so taut and pale and would his tail thrash while she played inside him and -

“Nyx…?” 

Her eyes had closed while she daydreamed; she snapped them open and jerked a hand forward for the little container her consort held out to her. She read the label, and then smiled at him wickedly. 

“That makes sense, doesn’t it…?”

He grumbled as he turned away again. “You figured that out faster than I did; I had to ask….”

She followed him through the open doorway into their bedchamber, stopping a few feet behind her Erebus as he stared at their bed. The shallow hollow in the floor was lined with fern fronds and other large leaves beneath a thick layer of winter-shaggy pelts from dozens of large meat-animals, and she stifled a giggle as he cocked his head. 

“Ahem, like I was for our first time, I think, my Erebus….”

“Mmmmhmmmm….” He bent to his knees in their nest, leaning forward to place his hands beneath him as well. His leather-like wings drifted down to rest the farthest finger-bones on the floor at his sides, and his tail swished back and forth: she thought this time it might have been anticipation more than discomfort.

She hummed, and his head turned, peeking at her still standing behind him. She purred her reply to his unspoken question. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you from this angle, my Erebus, and I rather like the view….”

He chuckled, dropping his head between his shoulders again; she knelt behind him, placing her knees on either side of his left leg. Her thumb flicked the cap on the lube, and she squirted some into her right hand. She tucked the lube behind her belt; she didn’t want to waste any time taking off her own clothes, and besides, it was turning out to be handy right now, wasn’t it?

She smeared the slippery stuff over her hands and peered at the picture of her darkness’ shaft and sack, both limp beneath a pale spread of skin, and all of that below a heather-grey patch of wrinkled tightness. 

_ Definitely the biggest idiot that I never even thought to look…. _

She leaned closer to him, humming as she did to warn him of her approach. She hesitated only for a moment when her right hand was an inch away from contact with his entrance, her mind racing back to their first time.

_ Stroke first, don’t push inside right away, don’t wanna hurt my darkness…. _

She curled her last two fingers into her palm, holding them there with her thumb, and dragged her first two fingertips down over that darker circle of skin. Her consort’s tail thrashed, his wings flapped up once and then back down, and he lurched forward slightly. She waited, silent, knowing he would tell her what he’d felt. He was always so wonderful about telling her what felt good….

His voice was breathless, a whisper all he seemed able to manage. “.... Like it….”

She stroked over his entrance again, trailing her finger down to that length of skin between his opening and his sack. Her consort leaned back slightly, so she pressed a little harder there at the halfway point. 

He moaned, and she purred: it had been so long since she’d heard a sound like that from him.

_ We’ve got something here…. _

She flipped her hand over without pulling her fingers from his skin, and pulled  _ up _ , a coating of shiny slick glinting in the dim glow-lights of their bedchamber. When she reached his opening, she rubbed in a circular motion with just her fingertips. 

Erebus whined, and his hips began dipping and swaying. She gasped, stroking more firmly. “You like that, my love…?”

“Mmm, yes, more please, harder-faster-please!”

She obliged, and he began to pant; she kept it up for a couple minutes longer, but then she began to feel the friction in her fingertips. She pulled her hand from him, and he jerked backward. She laughed loudly, couldn’t help it, when his ass crashed into her chest with his needy lunge. 

“Easy, Erebus! Just putting on some more slippy stuff so I don’t scrape you up!”

He grumbled, the irritated sound rumbling through their bedroom in half-formed words until her fingertips began to play around his rim once more: then he was whining and grunting and gasping softly, moving with her ever-more-confident motions as she discovered what made her darkness feel good in this new type of pleasure. The dance they made together was mirrored in her memory of their first time, although their positions were entirely reversed, and things were oh-so-different with the  _ other _ parts involved now, and she knew him far well enough to almost read his mind without even reaching, and -

_ He’s ready…. _

She pushed a little more forcefully as her fingers spiraled around the sage-dull skin of his opening, and the tight bud opened to her insistence. Her forefinger slid into his body, and his entire frame went rigid with a choked-off cry.

She had barely taken a breath to check on her consort when the blade-shaped tip of his tail slapped across her face, stinging and nearly cutting her skin. Her eyes were watering, but she kept her hand as still as possible even as her body leaned back, taking her out of range of Erebus’ violently flailing appendage. His wings were extended straight out to both sides of his body, trembling as if he were soaring high over the valley, and she could hear him panting as she caught her own breath from the shock of being smacked in the face.

_ Well, that was definitely a reaction, wasn’t it…? _

“Erebus, do I need to take my finger out?”

**_No…._ **

She bit off her giggle before it could trespass her tongue. “Okay. Can I, um, can I give your tail someplace to settle?”

**_Yes-please…._ **

“Okay.” She reached her free hand, grasping his tail below the spear-head tip and pulling gently, curving the sinuous length of muscle toward her other arm. She flattened the section she’d captured against her wrist, holding it there until her Erebus focused enough to twine a further portion of the length around the slender anchor of her forearm. 

Now, even when she moved her hand within his body, his tail would have slack to move with her, but as long as he kept it wound like a bracelet around her arm, she wouldn’t need to fear another assault.

“There, darling. How’s that?”

**_Good…. Sorry…._ **

“No trouble at all, honey. Now, how does it feel inside, hmm? Not hurting, need anything?”

She smiled broadly as he shook his head, his curls trembling down and exposing the back of his neck. She could hear the shaky breath he took, the soft smacking sound of him licking dry lips. His voice was nearly inaudible, but she held her own breath to ensure she missed nothing. “No pain, it…. It feels really good, and I really want to feel more….”

“Okay, dear. I’m going to put a little more slicky on, and then we’ll keep going. I want to make sure we don’t have to stop again.”

“Wonderful….” There were snowflakes in his near-silence, a patient-feeling rain of hope in pleasure’s early blossoms.

Nyx upended the bottle over where her forefinger disappeared into that tight space of heath-grey skin, squeezing a generous dollop from the plastic. She spun her hand to keep the overflow from escaping to the furs below, and her Erebus sighed as her finger twisted, the lubricant easing the way. 

“Okay, my love.” She clicked the cap closed once more, dropping it to the furs.  _ No time to lose.  _ “Here we go….” She pressed forward, her midnight-dark skin disappearing into his lighter-toned body: past the first knuckle, the second, and then she reversed her course.

His breathing matched the motion, sighing out, gasping in as she pushed and withdrew her digit. 

_ Harmony…. _

She continued to fuck her finger into and out of her consort’s body, reveling in every tiny motion, every microscopic sound he offered to the darkness of their bedchamber. Erebus fell deeper under the spell of friction and warmth, and Nyx gloried in taking him once again to the gates of pleasure, to the blissful nothing-place they’d both thought he could never reach again.

_ Finally…. _

* * *

Every motion of Nyx’s slender finger through Erebus’ opening was a hum of pleasure, buzzing through his body in a steady not-vibration, a wind through pines that is felt through the roots in the rock and not heard. He could not stop shifting with the movements, much the way his heart-song would move beneath him when he pleasured her: forward with the pressure, backward with the drag and pull. The simplicity of what they were doing was almost inconceivable: it was just one finger, but he’d be damned for a fool if it didn’t feel like everything he never knew he’d needed….

_ Finally…. _

His arousal and lust were beginning to spiral now, coiling and writhing in the depths of his groin in ways he’d never felt before. He was shocked to feel his shaft beginning to thicken, throbbing almost hesitantly after so many months of disuse, as Nyx continued to thrust her finger in and out of his body. His tail shivered, aborted writhing motions only adding to the novelty as his muscles contracted and flexed and relaxed around the penetrating presence. 

Nyx hummed, and he knew she’d spotted his burgeoning erection.

“Darling, mmmm, my Darkness... you  _ must _ be feeling good…. Just look at that….” He could only huff a little in agreement, and she chuckled, low and wicked as her finger twisted slightly, rubbing in a new way on the tightness of his opening. “I think I won’t touch you there, yet, so don’t you touch it either, okay?”

“Can’t… move….” Couldn’t she see how much effort it was taking him to simply remain on his hands and knees? How could she even think he would defy her…?

“Well, then, let’s see what else we can do for you, hmmm…?”

The pressure inside him doubled, the tightness of his entrance stretching, a dull burn that was a pleasure all its own forcing a guttural, grinding moan from his throat. His wings locked again, trembling beside him from taut joints, and his head fell forward on a boneless neck as ripples of pleasure began to crawl over his body from the epicenter of his anus.

He could hear that lovely darksome voice, low and breathy behind him, but the words meant nothing; they were merely sounds; a song that meant little except that he would continue to feel this pleasure, this bliss. His stomach was clenching and relaxing rhythmically, forcing his hips to roll up and down, gaining more buzzing not-vibrations, more slipping-slide, more pulsing stretching. His mouth was open, heavy breaths drying his tongue even as he drooled in tickling streams of stickiness. He could smell his own sweat and arousal, and he shivered, nearly trembled, as his attention alighted on his shaft for a dim-hazy moment; he was leaking from the oversensitive head of his member, the muscles inside his pelvis fluttering randomly as he grew more aroused than he could ever recall in his long, long life….

The stretching thickness inside of him flexed, the farthest extension of the presence pressing  _ downward _ suddenly, and Erebus felt himself rocketing up onto his knees, his wings violently shoving the air before him as he uttered a keening cry. His hands flew behind him, one gripping tightly to a supple limb and the other fisting gauzy fabric in a desperate hold. 

Slender-strong fingers molded over his left shoulder, holding him somewhat steady as the pressure inside him found that throbbing spot once more in a dragging stroke. He cried out again, his voice high and wavering, and the song that he loved more than anything in his existence rewarded him with harmony and another stroke of pleasure inside his core.

His wings beat heavily on the air, and claws held him earthbound; his hips jerked backward and forward, and the pressing-burn inside of him kept him captive to pleasure’s song; his head rolled backward, and warm lips nipped his neck and shoulder. 

“Beautiful, my darkness….”

Another stroke over that single throbbing spot inside his body, and everything exploded into a too-bright nova and fizzing sparks of lightning. He jerked, spasmed, trembled, shook, whimpered, moaned, grunted, and purred, and his lover held him tightly within and without as he rode out the shattering waves of pleasure.

His mind was nothing but a floaty-feeling haze for a not-long-enough-and-too-long time; he began to come back to himself as Nyx stroked his forehead, drying away clammy sweat and keeping his flyaways from blinding him as he blinked back to sensibility. He smiled up at her chin, feeling her thighs flexing beneath his neck. 

She looked down at him then, her sunset eyes soft and happy in her smiling face.

“Well, my love…. You certainly enjoyed that, didn’t you…?” He could only blink, once.  **_Yes_ ** . “Good. When you feel up to it, I could use a little release myself; but take your time. You’re still trembling a bit….”

The darkness came to claim his mind once more, and Erebus sighed as pleasant twitching aftershocks blasted through his body.

**_I love you…._ **

“I love you, too, darkness mine….”

**Author's Note:**

> It's good to be back, little ones....
> 
> I hope you all noticed the parallel in Erebus' first anal O and Than's from [M'Kay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822653/chapters/57240778). If you didn't please go re-read!
> 
> Also - I wanted to make it clear - while I didn't *write* Erebus returning the favor to Nyx, it should go without saying that he does. This fic is meant to explore Erebus receiving penetration for the first time; hence, the focus is on him. But obviously, he will give his night-song what she needs when he can breathe again....
> 
> Erebus and Nyx will resurface again later in M'kay, so, thank you for reading, stay tuned, and we'll see you around!
> 
> -Swoonie and the Ancient Primordials sharing her kinky headspace  
> 24 August 2020


End file.
